Strike Witches season 3
by kyubi2008
Summary: based year after strike witches season 2, with fighting all over Europe and with Joint Operations and a new striker witch what Adventure awaits! re edited.
1. Chapter 1- Neuroi Ultimate weapon

*Year later*

The 501st Joint Fighter Wing had been disbanded ever since that event. She had lost all her magic power fighting the Neuroi hive but she went on a road trip around Europe with her best friend Lynette after the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were disband in hopes of restoring her powers after Lynette talked to the ANNA who trained them in season 2 about restoring Yoshika powers.

The events that unfolded right after were miraculous. Yoshika Still on the road trip with Lynette To try to regain her powers. They have arrived in Britannia city, Unaware That yet again that a massive invasion was coming, Meanwhile at the Britannia High school there was a lazy but reckless young boy called Shadow, he had eyes like Neuroi and a red Neuroi core as a heart but he was human who lived by himself for over 14 years and only age 14, He ran out of the school gates.

"Ha, now it times to have some fun in Britannia city." Said shadow

Meanwhile, Shirley and Francesca with their M1919 A6, Breda-SAFAT12,and 7 mm Machine gun were at the UN Africa R & D Lab. They working in on a new type of striker unit but as they got half way through a Military jeep parked outside. The United Army commander stood outside of enters of R & D lab, Shirley and Francesca were ordered out of the lab.

"Are both members of the disbanded 501st joint fighter wing?" The United Army commander said

"That right, but we now researching and developing a new striker unit." Shirley said

"By the order of United Army council, the 501st joint fighter is being restated." United Army commander said

"We are ex member of the 501st joint fighter wing anymore." Francesca said

"You must head to the United Army HQ and if you refuse then you will be arrest for treason." The united Army commander said.

At the Old Gallia HQ Perrine found another 15 year old girl called Mary in a war torn Gallia. Perrine walked up and looked. She saw her ear and tail out, as Mary Turned around at P

"You're a member of 501st joint fighter wing." Mary said

"That right, I was an ex member of the 501st joint fighter wing." Perrine

An Military jeep pulled up Next to both Perrine and Mary as a Britannia united Army commander walked up.

"You two will be restated into the 501st joint fighter wing." Britannia commander said

"No! I will not go back to the 501st joint fighter wing, as Yoshika as lost her power." Perrine said

"Well, by the order of the United Army HQ you are both restating into the 501st joint fighter wing and should you refuse not to go then you will be arrest for treason." Britannia commander said

"Wait! I thought that the 501st JFW was disbanded after Europe." Mary said

"This is your Last warning to leave or I will arrest you." Britannia commander said

The Britannia commander drove off as Perrine turned to Mary

"We better get going before he returns." Perrine said

Inside the United HQ belifing room all the other joint fighter wings and squadrons were sat down listen to United Army commander. The 504th Joint Fighter Wing Squadron Leader Federica turned to the 506th JFW.

"Hey, did you hear that the 501st JFW members as being forced to restate." Federica said

"Well I heard that while we be fighting all over Europe, they have to take Britannia by them self's." Rosalie said

After Minna met Ursula in Gallia, They were also made to restate to the 501st JFW, with Ursula having her M-60 and Minna with her MG 42 were already heading towards united Army HQ. Were United Army Gallia air force Jets appeared beside them.

" By order of the United Army council, we will be escorting you to United Army HQ and we have been ordered to shoot you down if you try to run." 1st jet pilot said

Back at Britannia city Yoshika and Lynette was still trying to find the Britannia offices, Unaware that trouble will soon come their way.

"So that the Britannia offices, were the United Army Britannia computer are located." Said shadow

They quest to regain Yoshika powers bought them to the Britannia offices in hopes of founding the Magical Map which would show the location of Yoshika Striker unit and Sakamoto's magical Reppumaru katana with in Romagna.

" Halt! What are you doing here." United Britannia solider said

"We are here to look for Romagna Map" Lynette replied."

"We were ex members of the 501st JFW." Yoshika shouted

"Well, why did you not say so straight away." United Britannia solider said

As they walked in to the Britannia offices, Shadow walked up to the two united Britannia soldiers who pointed their guns at him.

"A trouble maker like you, cannot enter the Britannia offices." 2nd United Britannia solider said

"Dam it, I can't I got lose." Shadow said

"We will let it slide this once." United Britannia solider said

"I will leave now Soldiers." Shadow said

The soldiers drop their guard by turning around, Then Shadow due to part of him having Neuroi D.N.A create a shield similar in size to Yoshika expect it was Neuroi colour Red, The guard were quickly knocked back into wall.

While Shadow took out another two soldiers by heading towards the control room, Yoshika and Lynette was at the Britannia office Library trying to find the Magical Romagna Map. "Hey Lynette have you found the map yet." Yoshika said

"Yoshika try putting this Magic necklace on that Anna gave to me as it may help us find the Map." Lynette said

Yoshika put on Magic necklace around her neck as it start shinning, inside the control room of the Britannia offices Shadow was Hacking into the United Army Britannia computers hoping to find an R & D Lab.

"Dam it this was no help." Shadow said

Sanya after visiting Romagna city, , A United Army Romagna commander walked up to her and also restate her to 501st joint fighter wing, and drove her towards the United Army HQ in a Military jeep.

"Wait! You can't force me to head to the 501st JFW." Sanya said

"Or I could arrest for treason right now. " United Army Romagna commander said

"I guess I have no choice." Sanya said

Back in Britannia City

" MIG 1-300 striker unit." Lynette said

"Wait! I found the Map." Yoshika said

"Glad we can fly to Romagna ."Lynette said

Sometime later after finding the location with in Romagna, Yoshika and Lynette came out with a MIG 1-300 striker unit but as They walked towards the door, Shadow grab the MIG 1-300 striker unit and Ran off.

"Catch me if you can Girls." Shadow said

"Quick Lynette we need that striker unit." Yoshika said

" Don't worry he won't escape from us." Lynette said

Yoshika and Lynette ran outside passed the out cold soldiers, heading east back towards Britannia city high school.

" You ex member of the 501st JFW can't even catch me." Shadow grimed

Lynette shook her head.

"We won't let you get away this Boy." Lynette said

"OH…really" Shadow replied

"Wait! He as Neuroi eyes but he Human. Yoshika said

"It doesn't matter as he a male so he can't be a striker witch." Lynette sighed.

Shadow Ran into a only women club.

" Ha, I bet you girls can't get me in here." Shadow said

"Don't think this will stop us." Yoshika replied

Yoshika and Lynette fell down with Yoshika hand attracted to Lynette breasts due to Shadow rubbing a women G-strings, making her scream with Pleasure.

" Take that Girls." Shadow laughed

"We won't let you get away." Yoshika said

" I thought that the 501st JFW disbanded because they lack skills." Shadow said

"501st JFW was the best before it got disbanded." Lynette angrily said

After that the group was on their way to towards united Britannia navy base, as they still chased after shadow

"We must hurry Lynette it nearly nightfall." Yoshika said

" Look we need to also board a WW2 Taxi." Lynette said

They to the underground with Yoshika and Lynette behind him, as they saw him take out another to soldiers guard with a Neuroi beam.

"Yoshika, was that a Neuroi beam." Lynette said shocked

" It can't be he Human." Yoshika replied shocked

" What wrong lady's, can't you catch me before I reach the docks." Shadow replied

They made it down the Alley just outside the Underground, when Lynette threw an light object under is legs making shadow slip over.

" We take this now." Lynette cried

"Leave me alone please." Shadow cried

Yoshika walked over to Shadow,

"You must have been alone for a while since you turned to being a thief and my name is Yoshika." Yoshika said

"Yoshika, we must leave as we have to regain your powers." Lynette said

"Yoshika, please take me with you." Shadow said

Yoshika remembered her fight with the Europe Neuroi Hive as she lost her powers but her 501st JFW friends still saved her even though she lost her powers.

"It, alright you can come with us but what your name." Yoshika said

"My name is shadow." Shadow said

A magical circle formed underneath the striker unit

"Yoshika, he can come but you must take responsibility for him." Lynette replied

Flash back.

"Shadow was meant to be Neuroi Ultimate magical weapon to counter the all striker witches with his Neuroi eyes and red Neuroi core as his heart, but he fell bumping his head and when he land down from the sky, he was taking in by a unknown women.

After the flash back

Yoshika glad hold of Shadow hands brushing as she help him up.

Yoshika hold on to Lynette big breasts as Yoshika put shadow hands on her Breast and told him to hand on.

Meanwhile as they start heading to Romagna to get Yoshika striker unit back, the members of 501st joint fighter wing arrived at the united HQ and landed near a barracks were Sakamoto and Barkhorn was waiting in front of a long trucks with 8 striker units, covered over by a black cloth. Sakamoto and Barkhorn already had their MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 which could do air to ground combat.

"So what Mission did they give us, for forcing us to reform the 501st JFW." Minna said

"Now as you know we are all restated into the 501st JFW, with me and Barkhorn as the commanders." Sakamoto said

"We have been giving a Mission but The United Army HQ as giving us strike unit which can do air to ground combat called MK3 Ultra-fast DF6."Barkhorn said

Sakamoto took off the cloth,

"Wow! Their better than our old ones" Erica said

Barkhorn

"Lynette as gone on a road trip with Yoshika, in a Hope to help her regain her lost powers." Barkhorn said

The other member's looks shocked as all JFW head for Europe

"We have to follow them." Francesca said

"No! We must retake our old Folkestone, Britannia base from a mid-size Neuroi Army. " Sakamoto said

"Don't say we be the only line of defence in Britannia again." Shirley replied

"Yes so get into your new striker units and let move out." Sakamoto said

"I hope we don't bow down to the United Army." Eila said

Bay all the strikes witches got into their MK3 Ultra-fast DF6, As all their ears and tail came out with Sakamoto anti- Neuroi rife, Perrine Bren light machine gun, Mary having Her duel SMG submachine guns, Shirley with her Thompson M1 A1, Minna with her MG 42, Francesca with her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Eila with her duel handed MG42 and Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sanya with her Fliegerhamme, Erica with her MG 42 and the commander at font is Barkhorn with her duel MG 151.

They took off heading off to their Folkestone, Britannia, ready retake their old base.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2- Battle for Britannia

"Last time of 501st JFW, during their visit to Britannia city Yoshika and Lynette chased after Neuroi ultimate weapon shadow but as they got their MIG 1-300 striker unit back, they headed to Romagna with shadow holding on to Yoshika breast as she took responsibility for him. At United HQ Sakamoto and Barkhorn lead the forced 501st JFW towards their Folkestone, Britannia base after leaving the United HQ."

The Commander looked back at the gathered members of the 501st joint fighter wing, while the other members looked around, both Perrine and Francesca looked at each other. They headed back to Britannia.

"Can't believe we are taking back our old base." Francesca said

"We don't have any choice in the matter." Perrine said

" I just hope that Yoshika and Lynette our having more luck then we are." Shirley said

" Stop talking, we are only an hour left before our Mission point." Barkhorn said

The Strike witches spilt up into two groups as they saw incoming Neuroi scouts, in group 1 was Sakamoto, Mary, Minna, Shirley and Perrine. In group 2 was Barkhorn, Francesca, Eila, Sanya, and Erica.

"These won't be worth our time." Minna said

"Wait Minna they splitting up." Mary, Sanya and Eila said together

" Group 1 attack formation." Sakamoto said

" Yes commander Sakamoto." Group 1 girls said

"Group 2 we will carry on headed and scout out our Britannia base." Barkhorn said

"Yes commander Sakamoto." Group 2 girls said

While Group 1 headed towards the Neuroi scouts with Sakamoto firing her Anti- Neuroi machine gun, Mary raised her deflector shield as they fired their duel SMG submachine guns, Minna rose her deflector shield firing her MG 42, Shirley rose her deflector shield firing with her Thompson M1 A1 and Perrine rose her shield and firing her Bren light machine gun.

" This is too easy." Minna said

"It not over yet, so stay on guard and keep firing." Sakamoto said

"Sakamoto is writing and we are doing this for Yoshika and Lynette." Perrine replied back

Group 2 head towards their old Britannia base with their deflector shields raised, Barkhorn point her duel MG 151 forwards, Francesca face her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun forwards, Eila place her duel handed MG42 forwards, While Sanya got ready to fire her Fliegerhamme and Erica place her MG 42 forwards ready to battle.

" Can anyone see this Hive yet." Eila said

"Commander Barkhorn, can you see anything." Sanya said

"Quiet as we are near at our old base." Barkhorn said

Then as they reached their location, there is a middle size Hive with Maniple cores and like a fleet of Neuroi fighters.

"Group 2 halt! While we wait for group 1." Barkhorn said

"Barkhorn were right behind you." Sakamoto said

Then the groups came together

"Yes, It time we retake our base." Girls said

Then the Neuroi hive core became online as the fleet of Neuroi fighters headed towards the 501st JFW.

"We got incoming." Mary said

Sakamoto

"Group 1 formed a defence line around me, while I look for a Neuroi core." Sakamoto said

"You heard our commander." Perrine said

"I heard, what the commander said." Shirley replied

While Sakamoto was looking for hive core, Barkhorn order group 2 to attack the incoming fighters with their deflector shields up. Group started firing.

"Let's show them what the 501st JFW is made off." Minna said

"We need to keep firing as the Hive is beginning to make it move." Shirley said

Group 1 began firing at the incoming Neuroi fighters, which were the same as Yamato Neuroi fighter and they flew closer towards Sakamoto while to keep firing. Their weapons were taking down the Neuroi fighters as Group 2 began the attack on Hive.

"No! It can't be it a Neuroi capital ." Perrine said

" We have to attack altogether." Shirley said

"Alright group 1 follow group 2 to take out that Neuroi capital." Sakamoto said

"Yes commander." Girls said

" Move out, I will protect Sakamoto." Barkhorn said

"Good can't wait." Francesca said

Barkhorn stay back defecting and firing at the incoming Neuroi fighters, as Sanya leads both groups towards the Neuroi Capital as it started firing laser. The girl raised up their defector shields, as they evade incoming lasers.

"Dam it there is to many lasers, we can't evade for ever." Erica said

"Half of us need to get left and the other half right." Perrine said

"Hurry up and take care of the Neuroi capital as you need down here." Both Sakamoto and Barkhorn said

Girls were still heading to the Neuroi capital trying to evade the incoming laser firer, Bark horn was still destroying the Yamato Neuroi fighter while shouting at the girls. Erica flew straight up with Francesca and Eila.

"Francesca and Eila we attack the Neuroi capital straight on to be decoys." Erica said

" Shirley get ready to move." Eila said

" We will move, you're ready Erica." Shirley said

" Let our plan begin." Francesca said

Erica group began to attack headed on as they just rose up their deflector shield, wait for the other 501st JFW member attack. Shirley group launched a Massive attack from behind the Neuroi Capital as Perrine kept looking at Sakamoto and Barkhorn still firing at incoming Neuroi fighters.

" We have to hurry up, before we lose both our commander Sakamoto and Barkhorn." Perrine said

"Now launch are final full on attacking." Erica said

" Yes but keep your deflector shields up." Sanya said

Sakamoto and Barkhorn looked on. As the 501st JFW by working together easily took down the Neuroi capital as it start falling down, with Sakamoto shouting " Finish it off." The girls finished it off as the Neuroi fighters pull back into the Hive.

" Glad to see us all regrouped." Barkhorn said

" What the next Plan commanders." Francesca said

" We will do a full attack on the Hive, so we can clear Britannia of Neuroi." Sakamoto and Barkhorn said

The 501st JFW charged forwards towards the Neuroi Hive just as they take down their deflector shields, The Yamato Neuroi fighters were still hoping back inside the Hive. All the girls did not know what was happing but when they got closer, a Neuroi core shield create a force field around the Hive.

"What happing Sakamoto." Erica said

" Dam there are two Neuroi cores inside the two Neuroi shield generator." Sakamoto said

The 501st JFW stood back a little bit as they were thinking of our to destroy the Neuroi shield generator core, Hive was just waiting when a small wave of Yamato fighter came out. They flew back forming a V shape raising their deflector shields.

" Barkhorn what now." Francesca said

"Raise your deflector shields to full and prepare to ram though the Neuroi shield." Barkhorn said

"We are the 501st JFW." Girls said

The 501st JFW Charged straight at the shield as the Yamato Neuroi fighters wait just inside outskirts of the shield, more Heavy Neuroi came in wanting to protect their Britannia Hive.

"Get ready everyone we are about to ram though the Neuroi shield." Sakamoto said

The 501st JFW bashed right though the shield and firing their weapons at both Neuroi shield Generator destroy them, though the fighters began firing at the witches weaken deflector shields.

The 501st JFW flew up high to around 20,000 fleet as they spun round destroyed most of the incoming fighters as Perrine fired her Tonnerre and Francesca fired one powerful burst as she released it from her front point.

"That should take care of the Heavy Neuroi." Perrine said

" We should have clear path now." Francesca said

Finely the 501st JFW, flew full speed with their maxim deflector shields form their reaming energy, they unleashed all their fire power making dent in the Hive as Sakamoto see the Neuroi core.

"It in centre of the Hive." Sakamoto said

"Let go full speed head straight though the Neuroi Hive." Barkhorn said

They flew straight though the Hive and as their deflector shields disappeared, the Hive blew up into Multiple fragments.

Meanwhile as Yoshika still holding shadow hands and Lynette just landed on the beach of Romagna, they saw Yoshika Kyushu J7W "Shinden with Sakamoto Magical Reppumaru katana standing up with the blade in the sand. Lynette and Yoshika ears and tail disappeared.

"We finely made Yoshika." Lynette said

" Yoshika thanks for taking me with you." Shadow said

" I told Lynette that I would take full responsibility." Yoshika said

Then Anna flew by on her broomstick looking down at Yoshika holding shadow hands and Lynette.

"I see so you girls pick up a boy on your way here." Anna said

"Yes, Yoshika said she would take full responsibility for him but he did cause us a lot of trouble back in Britannia city."

" So boy I see that you're making Yoshika brush." Anna said

"Can Yoshika get her powers back."

"Yoshika get into your striker unit and pick up that Magical Reppumaru katana." Anna said

Yoshika got in her striker unit with her ears and tail came out as she put shadow behind her with him holding on to her sides, she also picked up Sakamoto Magical Reppumaru Katana and strapped it to her back.

" Follow be back to my place and you train with that sword for a week and hopefully your powers should we turn."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3- 501st JFW invaded by a boy

A week as passed after the battle for their Folkestone, Britannia base and since Yoshika and Lynette went away training with Anna, hoping to recover her lost powers. The 501st JFW was waiting outside for arrival of Yoshika and Lynette returning back.

"501st JFW will be fully reunited." Minna said

"The old gang will be back." Erica said

Then the two commanders Sakamoto and Barkhorn came out ordering the girls to stay in line as Barkhorn step up ready to speak to the girls.

"Shortly both Yoshika and Lynette will return," Sakamoto said

"They will also be a new arrival from Britannia city." Barkhorn said

"Who could be the new arrival," the girls whispered

They waited for the arrived of the Yoshika and Lynette and Shadow, after a while two Strike units Kyushu J7W "Shinden and the MIG 1-300 striker unit landed down, as Yoshika put shadow standing up.

Yoshika was wearing the same clothes with her a bit taller and with the Magical Reppumaru katana strapped on her back. Lynette was also wearing their same cloths but was thinner and had a long scope Mk.3 Boys anti-tank rifle. Shadow was wearing stranded Britannia clothing.

"Hello everyone was back." Lynette said

"Wait! A boy is new arrival but only girls can be strike witches." Girls screamed

"No! He Human and back in Britannia city I said I would take responsibility for him." Yoshika said

"Hello my name is Shadow and I am 14 years old."

The girls screamed at their being a boy on the 501st JFW base, Barkhorn looked at the girls and saw them scream in fear. Barkhorn looked Sakamoto as she look at the boy with her Magical eyes and saw a red Neuroi core as his heart.

"Keep him away from me." Francesca said

"This is base is only for girls, as boys can't be strike witches." Sanya said

Sakamoto looked at Yoshika with an angrily face as he said "Yoshika, we can't have the girls being scared due to you bringing a boy on to the base."

"Barkhorn, Yoshika said she would take full Responsibility." Lynette said

Two United 501st JFW soldiers came out in a military jeep out of 501st JFW Hanger, They drove up to shadow. They arrest shadow as the other 501st JFW members were scared but angrily that there is a boy at their base.

"Sorry Yoshika but boys cannot be strike witches so he will have to put into a holding cell." Barkhorn said

"What you can't." Yoshika said

"Lock him up as we can't take bath if he hangs around." Perrine said

"Take him to the hold cell until we find a place to transfer him to." Sakamoto said

The military jeep drove back into the Hanger with Shadow on back arrest as Barkhorn was also in the jeep. As Yoshika and Lynette was doing laps for Punishment the 501st JFW girls were in bath house naked in the water about to talk about what happen.

"I wish Yoshika and Lynette did not have to run around the track." Sanya said

"Well even though were still friend, they did bring a boy back to our only base as he could not even become a strike witch." Minna said

"Don't worry 501st JFW Yoshika and Lynette are cooking I and that boy cannot scare you anymore." Sakamoto said as she walked in Naked.

"Sakamoto please can I sit next to you." Perrine said

"I will be going to Yoshika and Lynette now." Erica said

Unaware to the 501st JFW wing Yoshika was summon to Barkhorn office, she open the door as Yoshika walked in.

"You summon me commander." Yoshika said

Barkhorn look mad at Yoshika

"Yoshika what was the meaning of bring a boy to his base, which sacred our 501st JFW members?"

Yoshika Nob her head, "I did not want to see him alone."

"You may have regained your powers but your actions cause your friends to become scared." Barkhorn said

Yoshika brushed and beg Barkhorn to let Shadow go but Barkhorn slam her hands down

Barkhorn

"Yoshika Dismissed."

Yoshika walked out of office, when Lynette walked up to Yoshika and said "How did it go Yoshika." Yoshika looked at Lynette and replied "there was nothing I could do," Then the sound of alarm went off as all the 501st strike witches headed to the Belifing room. Inside the Belifing room as all the Strike witches sat down the commanders of the 501st JFW Sakamoto and Barkhorn came in stood next to the Britannia map.

"Don't say that another Neuroi is trying to attack Britannia." Yoshika said

Meanwhile inside the Hanger bay and Unaware to 501st JFW, Shadow escape from his holding cell looking for somewhere to hide but when got to Hanger bay he saw a lot of strike units.

"Well, let see which one I should try." Shadow said

Shadow jumped into a MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 and as he did his Neuroi core heart started turning Green, his ears and tail came out with A powerful Magical circle formed underneath and a fire Hex appearing in the centre of right hand palm as he stole Barkhorn MG 131 and MG 151, though unaware to Shadow a few more Heavy Neuroi started heading towards the 501st JFW base.

Meanwhile back inside the belifing room, the 501st JFW were still listening as Sakamoto point at the map, then an United Britannia soldier ran in which the 501st JFW commander could command.

"Commanders, The Heavy Neuroi are changing course." United Britannia soldier said

"What! Where is their new course?" Barkhorn shouted

Then the base alert went off as a voice said "This base is on red alert a group of Heavy Neuroi are incoming."

"Also, Shadow as escape from his holding cell which we saw burns line after if it would broke down by a laser." United Britannia soldier said

"We to catch as his can't be on this base." Girls shouted expect for Yoshika and Lynette who replied "we have to look after him."

"501st JFW wing move out and find him, I will head to the command room." Sakamoto said

The 501st joint fighter rushed towards Hanger ready to defend their base, when they arrived their saw one of the Strike unit missing. They were confused as only strike witches could steal a strike unit, commander Barkhorn ran in and also saw a strike unit missing.

"We're my striker unit and weapon?" Barkhorn said

"Shadow must have stolen the strike unit." Yoshika said

"No! Only girls can become strike witches." Minna said

"Yoshika, Don't forgot his was meant to be the Neuroi ultimate weapon." Lynette said

"Perrine head to command room were Sakamoto, rest get into your striker unit." Barkhorn said

501st JFW wing jumped into their strike unit as,

strikes witches got into their MK3 Ultra-fast DF6, As all their ears and tail came out with Mary having Her duel SMG submachine guns, Shirley with her Thompson M1 A1, Minna with her MG 42, Francesca with her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Eila with her duel handed MG42 and Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sanya with her Fliegerhamme, Erica with her MG 42, Yoshika got into her Kyushu J7W "Shinden strike unit with her new Magical Reppumaru katana strapped to her back, Lynette jumped into her MIG 1-300 striker unit with her long scope Mk.3 Boys anti-tank rifle and Barkhorn in her Mk3 Ultra-fast DF6 with Perrine Bren light machine gun.

"Take off." Barkhorn said

"Yes commander Barkhorn." Girls said

While Above the Britannia sea near the 501st JFW base, Shadow was flying with Barkhorn stolen MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 and her MG 131 and MG 151, the Heavy Neuroi began to close in on shadow. Shadow was unsure why the Neuroi was heading towards him, ready to fire.

"Why are they coming after me?" Shadow said

Shadow raised his deflector shield blocking the incoming laser fire, He open fired his duel weapons the MG131 AND MG 151. The Neuroi headed back towards Venezia but before shadow could follow Lynette super shot using her long scope Mk.3 Boys anti-tank rifle hit is striker unit as his ears and tail disappeared due to the strike unit falling off.

"Hit successful commander." Lynette said

"Erica and Francesca collect him and bring back to base." Barkhorn said

"Yes commander, but he can't really be strike witch." Both Erica and Francesca said

Later that day Yoshika walked in with Shadow holding her hand, Barkhorn slam her hands down on the table with an angry face looking right at Shadow.

"Yoshika, Shadow actions today was unforgivable." Barkhorn

"I stopped the Neuroi." Shadow said

"They are no place here for a Boy strike witch as it might unsettle the rest of the 501st JFW." Barkhorn said

"Commander he did stop the Neuroi form attacking the base." Barkhorn said

"Shadow from today you are forbidden to leave this base, furthermore you will grounded in in our other holding cell for four days." Barkhorn

Two United 501st JFW soldiers walked in and took Shadow away,

"Can't you forgive?" Yoshika said

"Yoshika for bring a boy to our Folkestone, Britannia base your punishment will be that he will share your room with you, dismissed." Barkhorn said

"What! Don't do that please commander." Yoshika said

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4-Operation Mediterranean part 1

"Last time on the 501st JFW, Yoshika and Lynette, she returns back after Yoshika regain her powers with her new Magical Reppumaru katana, with arrival of a Boy the 501st JFW girls screamed at the boy who was invading their base, Shadow was lock up in the holding cell. When few Heavy Neuroi attack shadow escape stealing Barkhorn strike unit and weapons, though after 501st JFW took off and by order of Barkhorn, Lynette shot shadow strike unit making his ears and tail disappeared. After Yoshika holding shadow hand been to Barkhorn office, shadow was relocked up for four more days but Barkhorn gave Yoshika the most painful punishment, "Yoshika, since Lynette said that you would take full responsibility for shadow, he will share your room with you after the four days," "What! Don't do that please commander." Yoshika replied."

…

Yoshika was in the Hanger with Shirley and Francesca as Shirley was tuning her strike unit, Francesca was still sacred that Yoshika bought a boy to the 501st JFW and said "Yoshika, what did you find in that boy."

"He has been along for over 14 years." Yoshika said

"Well, He maybe a strike witch but he a Male and that can't be." Shirley said

"We have to give him a chance." Yoshika said

"I heard that Barkhorn as ordered you to share a room with a boy as your punishment." Francesca said

"I do feel for the boy but I wish he did not have to share my room." Yoshika said

Then the 501st JFW rushed to the belifing room by the order of Sakamoto, The girls ran ready to sit down to wait for their two commanders. They were still talking among them self's about the only boy who could become a Strike witches.

"Quiet down! As we will be doing a Joint Operations today." Barkhorn said

"Wait! A Joint Operations but we thought that we lost a striker unit." Girls shouted

"That right, our machines have been working on it all-night at the place were Lynette had to shoot it." Sakamoto said

"Finely some action." Mary said

"Move out, we are heading to the 503rd JFW Chelyabinsk, Orussia base." Barkhorn said

"Well, it time we meet our other JFW." Sanya said

The girls headed towards the Hanger and was happy that all the strike units was there, they all jumped into their MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 with their ears and tail came out. Yoshika strapped her Magical Reppumaru katana on her back, Lynette picked up her long scope Mk.3 Boys anti-tank rifle and a Bren light machine gun, Minna picked up her MG 42, Perrine picked up her Bren light machine gun, Sanya pick up her Fliegerhammer, Eila pick up her MG42 and Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Shirley picked up her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, Francesca pick up her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Erica picked up her MP 40, Barkhorn picked up her MG 151 and MG 131, Sakamoto picked up her Anti-Neuroi rife.

"It time we get back to the action." Eila said

"Take off." Barkhorn said

"Yes commanders." Girls said

Magical circles formed as they took off towards 503rd JFW Chelyabinsk, Orussia base, Shadow was knocking on the cell door saying "Let me help them out." The United 501st JFW solders replied "Sorry you can't leave this base."

"I wonder what Joint Operation we have planned." Eila said

"This will be the first time we will do a Joint Operation with 503th." Lynette said

"Don't worry, the 503rd commander will belief us when we are there." Sakamoto said

After a while they made into Orussia, At 503rd JFW Chelyabinsk, Orussia base commander Bronislava was in her Mig I-225 striker unit with her ears and tail already out with her MP40, duty commander Huberta was in her Fw 109 D-9 strike unit with her ears and tail and 503rd Battle Captain Waltrau was in her Fw 190 D-9 striker unit with her ears and tail as she had MG 34 and had her M16.

"501st JFW will be arriving soon." Waltrau said

"Can all 503rd JFW girls please come out here?" Bronislava said

"Yes commander." Girls said

The 503rd JFW girls landed down in a line as,

Flight Lieutenant Galina was in her Fw200 striker unit as her ears and tail were already as she had her MP40, Flying Officer Alexandra was in her Bf 109 striker unit as her ears and tail were already as she had her, Flying Officer Rosalie was in her Miyabishi Heavy Industries Type 0 Model 22 striker unit as her ears and tail were already as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Pilot Officer Kawaguch was in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 1 Hayabusa striker unit already as she had her Fuso Sword.

"Wait! I think they are her." Kawaguch said

"I heard that a boy was bought to their base." Galina said

"Quiet, they're here to do a Joint operation with us." Huberta said

The 501st JFW wing arrived at the 503rd JFW Chelyabinsk, Orussia base; they landed down with both 501st commander Sakamoto and Barkhorn at front with the other 501st girls behind as they striker units landed.

"Hello, we are 501st JFW." Barkhorn said

"Welcome to the 503rd JFW base." Bronislava said

"So, what happen to that boy who landed at your base?" Rosalie said

"It doesn't matter, is lock up." Yoshika said

"We only came here to do a Joint operation." 501st girls said

"Very well, we will forget about you being a boy to a JFW base." 503rd girls replied

"Now let's head to command room." Huberta said

A short time later the girls form both 501st, 503rd JFW sat down talking among each other while waiting for the commanders and battle captain, then Sakamoto, Barkhorn, Bronislava, Huberta and Waltrau walked in.

"Welcome to the start of Operation Mediterranean." Bronislava said

"Don't say we have to take 504th JFW base back from the Neuroi." Francesca said

"Yes, we will attack and take back their Mediterranean Sea General Headquarters." Barkhorn said

"I thought that 504th JFW was met to guard that their own base." Yoshika said

"504th JFW were sent on important Mission and were too late to cancel." Sakamoto said

Then two member of the 504th JFW, Godfrey and Nakajima ran in and shouted "we are the only two spare member of 504th JFW."

"Well at least we show the 504th JFW how to defend and take back their Mediterranean Sea General Headquarters." Galina said

"Wait! The rest of 504th are in Joint Operation with the 508th JFW USS enterprise In Hispania." Godfrey said

They sat down as the commanders began to plan the attack of our to liberate Mediterranean Sea of Neuroi, The girls were still talking among them self's ready for the battle with the Neuroi over the Mediterranean Sea.

"The 501st JFW will attack from Left taking out the Neuroi outer defences." Barkhorn said

"Yes commander."501st JFW girls shouted

"Half of the 503rd JFW which will be Galina, Ottilie and Kawaguchi will be attacking centre bring decoys for the Neuroi fighters." Waltrau said

"Yes commander."503rd JFW girls shouted

"The rest of 503rd JFW wing with the two spare members of the 504th JFW which are Godfrey and Nakajima will attack left from over 30,000 feet above their shield Neuroi generator." Sakamoto said

"Yes commander."503rd, 504th JFW girls shouted

"Then the final part will be an all-out attack on their Neuroi Capital above their Mediterranean Sea General Headquarters, dismissed." Huberta said

The 501st JFW all jumped into their MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 with their ears and tail came out. Barkhorn picked up her MG 151, Yoshika strapped her Magical Reppumaru katana on her back, Lynette picked up her long scope Mk.3 Boys anti-tank rifle and a Bren light machine gun, Minna picked up her MG 42, Perrine picked up her Bren light machine gun, Sanya pick up her Fliegerhammer, Eila pick up her MG42 and Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Shirley picked up her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, Francesca pick up her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Erica picked up her MP 40, and MG 131.

"501st JFW are ready." Barkhorn said

Half of the 503rd JFW jumped into their strike unit as,

Battle Captain Waltrau jumped into her Waltraud jumped into her Fw 190 D-9 striker unit with her ears and tail came out as she picks up her M16, Flight Lieutenant Galina jumped into her Fw200 striker unit when her ears and tail came out with as she picked up an MP40, Pilot Officer Ottilie jumped into her Fw 190 D-9 (with yellow 1) with ears and tail came out as she picked up her duel MP40 and , Pilot Officer Kawaguch jumped into her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 1 Hayabusa striker unit with her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Fuso Sword.

"Half of 503rd JFW are ready." Waltrau said

501st commander Sakamoto jumped in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 when her ears and tail came out as he picked up her Anti-Neuroi rife, Flying Officer Alexandra jumped into her Bf 109 striker unit when her ears and tail came out as she picked up her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, Flying Officer Rosalie jumped into her Miyabishi Heavy Industries Type 0 Model 22 striker unit when her ears and tail came out as she picked up an Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, , Flying Officer Godfrey jumped into her G-55S "Strega" striker unit when her ears and tail coming out as she picked up her MG42 weapon and Pilot Officer Nakajima jumped into her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 2 Model 2 Shouki when her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Ho-301.

"By temporary group is ready." Sakamoto said

"Alright, Now JFW witches take off." Bronislava said

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5-Operation Mediterranean part 2

"Last time on the 501st JFW, After Yoshika was reeling from her punishment the 501st commanders Barkhorn and Sakamoto ordered the 501st JFW girls into the belifing room. With order of a Joint operation with 503rd JFW, they made it to Chelyabinsk, Orussia base. Along with two spare members of 504th JFW Godfrey and Nakajima prepare to head in three groups to the 504th Mediterranean Sea General Headquarters, so the operation begin.

…

Back at the 501st JFW wing base, the two United 501st soldiers were still guarding shadow cell with one saying " I heard that the 501st JFW wing have sealed a repaired a jet striker called Messerschmitt Me 262 in the Hanger bay and have gone to Chelyabinsk, Orussia base." 1st solider said

"You should not be telling him."2nd solider said

"Ha, it if he a strike witch." 1st solider replied

Then a second later they saw the cell door heating up as he brushed into the wall, shadow walked out with his ears and tail out, facing down at the knocked out guards.

"So I have a fire Magical Ability, it may come in handle." Shadow said

"Wait! You are forbidden to leave this base." 1st solider said

"Really, well it not like you can stop me and thanks for the info." Shadow said

The base Alarm went on as the 501st united soldiers rushed towards the Hanger bay to catch up to shadow, using his firestorm he made the sealed metal door hot as he easily kick it open within the Hanger Bay.

"So this must the repaired Messerschmitt Me 262 armed with two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon, but it drains magic at a dangerous rate." Shadow said

Shadow got into the Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with him holding on to the two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon, a dozen United 501st Soldiers run him pointing their weapons at Shadow saying "You are forbidden to leave."

The Hanger doors began to close as Shadow fired the two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon forcing the soldiers to rush out of but at same time one Hanger doors blew off.

"My hand slip, I am so sorry." Shadow said

Meanwhile as a Magical circle formed and Shadow took off, back near the Mediterranean Sea the three Groups began to move as Barkhorn group flew left, Waltraud flew in the centre and Sakamoto flew right. On the left side

"I see a Neuroi blockage a headed." Sakamoto said

"Well, we can't let the 503rd and 504th JFW show us up." Yoshika said

"Let, begin the attack." Francesca said

"We are the 501st JFW." Minna said

While as they 501st JFW emerged the enemy, half of the 503rd JFW also wanted to outdo the 501st JFW, 503rd JFW an 504th JFW. The 504th Battle Captain Waltraud looked at the 501st JFW easily breaking passes the Neuroi blockage.

"Let's also attack their incoming Heavy Neuroi blockage." Waltraud said

"We can't allow the 501st JFW to show us up." Ottilie said

"Well then, let show them our it done." Kawaguchi replied

While both the 501st JFW, half of 503rd JFW carries on emerging the enemy, the rest of the 503rd and two members of 504th JFW saw a squadron of Yamato Neuroi fighters heading their way.

"Dam it did we really let them take the Mediterranean Sea and are Mediterranean Sea General Headquarters." Godfrey said

"If only you were not called on another Joint operation with the 508th JFW in Hispania." Rosalie said

"As your temporary commander, it time we attack the Neuroi." Sakamoto said

The girls began attacking the Neuroi Blockage with Yoshika firing her Reppumaru, Lynette was using her super shot on a Heavy Neuroi, and Godfrey was also attacking an Heavy Neuroi. The JFW carried on batting trying to break into the Mediterranean Sea.

Minna was firing her MG 42 at another Heavy Neuroi, Perrine and Erica was backing her up as they were firing and using lightning based spell called Tonnerre. The groups came together a they finely broke though the blockage.

"Wait! All JFW girls stop." Barkhorn said

"Why are we stopping commander?" Girls replied

"Look ahead and you see why." Waltraud said

The girls looked and saw a Heavy Neuroi Hive protect my massive shield and two Neuroi shield Generators, they formed a three line of a V shape with three commander at front. Five more Heavy Neuroi appeared creating a blockade to the shield.

"What now commander we have to destroy another blockade." Sanya said

"Not to mention that it above our Mediterranean Sea General Headquarters." Nakajima said

"There are two Neuroi cores inside the Neuroi shield Generators." Sakamoto said

Then before commander could give out orders, Shadow bashed right though as Barkhorn said "What here doing here and why as he got a repaired Messerschmitt Me 262 which we seal away due to that fact it dangerous."

"Ha, so this is boy who invaded your base but he is very reckless which could affect future Operations." Alexandra laughed

"Well at least he helps us take out the blockage." Yoshika replied angrily

"Now stop this! Don't why that jet striker does not affect his Magic but let tie this Operation." Sakamoto said

"So, girls I already took out the Neuroi shield Generators." shadow said

"Come girls we can't allow the only know boy strike witch to show us up." Minna said

"Let's show him who boss." Girls all shouted

Thanks to Shadow and unaware to the JFW girls, due to shadow reckless they split our were high and they launched an all-out attack of defenceless Neuroi hive. Girls rallied as even though the 501st JFW did not want to work with boys who invade their base and even the 503rd, 504th did not want to work with him.

"JFW girls we must work with this boy, but he will be punished when we get back to our Folkestone, Britannia base." Sakamoto said

"Yes commander Sakamoto." 501st girls said

"It time we take back our base." Godfrey said

The JFW pushed forwards taking out the reaming Neuroi as after a while they destroyed the Neuroi Hive thanks to shadow, Sakamoto ordered all girls to head back to the Folkestone, Britannia base so they could have a Party after a successful Operation and so that Barkhorn could deal with Shadow who yet again broke out and stole a locked up jet striker unit.

The next say the Messerschmitt Me 262 jet strike unit armed with two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon was re sealed after a new door was put on, while the 501st, 503rd, two members of 504th JFW cerebrate by having a party in side their 501st base bathhouse, Shadow and Yoshika was re summon to Barkhorn office.

"So only after another day or so you broke out and stole another jet striker unit, which we seal away due to the dangerous rate at which it drains your magic." Barkhorn said

"I help you re take the 504th Mediterranean Sea General Headquarters." Shadow replied

"Very well since that our holding cells are no match for you, I am grounding to this base and Shadow do stay away from the girls, so they won't be scared as they are needed to defend Britannia." Barkhorn said

"Were his he going to stay." Yoshika asked

"Yoshika remember the punishment I gave you for bring him to this base and because of that he will be staying in your room." Barkhorn said

"What!" Yoshika replied

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6- Shadow's rage ignites! Awaken

"Last time on the 501st JFW, strange disappears of 501st JFW cloths along with shadow was sneak into the 501st JFW R & D lab, but as Minna ordered all the girls into the belifing room the a wave of Neuroi entered the Britannia sea. The 501st JFW was dispatched but short after Minna enlisted Shadow into the 501st JFW in a hope for him to help the girls but as shadow hot their the girls were trapped by Neuroi, as he unleaded an firestorm he saved Yoshika landing on the ground but as soon he look at her and the others he said.

"How dare you harm Yoshika and the other striker witches, I will make u dead." Shadow said angrily

"Then Shadow fire Hex started to shine as his body began to change with fire lines scroll all over shadow body, the fire Spiritual energy shot up into sky; the sky felt like was burring. Shadow engulf in Flames as fire image of fire spirit (火災精神/Fire dragon of Darkness) appeared for split second then it disappeared as shadow looked up with the him saying " let see how much pain I can give you."

…

Chapter 7- Yoshika choice! Protect shadow

The girls looked on Neuroi witches formed a defence line with over 20 Heavy Neuroi, 10 Neuroi Capital, 5,000 Drone, over 25 Large Neuroi type all flying in wave heading towards Yoshika and Shadow as Lynette said " Sakamoto we need to help them."

"No as Erica, Francesca, Perrine and Yoshika are down." Sakamoto

"Wait what Shadow doing." Gertrud said

The girls rushed to check on the other down witches as the Neuroi start firing towards Yoshika with shadow standing in front taking most of hits, then without even rising his deflector Shield he said "I will make you dead."

Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Neuroi, the Neuroi were only targeting shadow as He began a all-out destructed battle with the Neuroi Army, he charged in firing a barrage of Dragon missiles, his awakening fire energy turn into Multiple fire dragon Missiles as it easily ripping though the Neuroi drones.

"Beware 501st JFW squadron; he will become more destructed by the minute." Sakamoto said

"Well if he takes away innocent lives, then I will kill him." Gertrud said angrily

Shadow awakening fire was still making the sky feel like it was burning but as the flames he became more murderous and more insane, he carried on dogfight with Neuroi with the sky littering with Fragments and unaware that Yamato fleet was getting closer.

"501st JFW you are ground and must not get close to shadow as I just got word the United Army is sending the Yamato fleet and United Britannia air force.

"Yoshika, Erica, Francesca and Perrine please get up we need you." Sanya said

"why are their sending the Yamato fleet." Girls shouted

The battle above the Britannia Sea carried on as shadow awakening fire was becoming more powerful his fire attacks increased 10 fold, as he fired his Dragon flames and fire Missiles. The Neuroi was still firing their lasers at shadow as he was still evaded their attack as he create two fire swords slice and dicing two Neuroi capital.

"Hey Lynette I think Yoshika awakening up." Eila said

"I just hope that she dies not see Shadow the way he is now." Lynette said

Yoshika looked up at as shadow was becoming more and more insane and Murderous, she tried to shouted but to no veil, In the Sky Shadow was still going about his Destructed and murderous ways unleashing barrage of fire Missile, Twin flame dragon which were two headed dragon create my is fire Magical.

"Shadow please stops." Yoshika said

Yoshika cried as she disobeys orders and flew up towards Shadow but as she did shadow turned around ready to attack as he said "Die, Die, Die."

"Yoshika watch out." Francesca said

Shadow rushed towards Yoshika as he prepare to fire his dragon flame but as he got close Yoshika tears touch shadow, though he was insane and murderous Shadow seems to glad hold of Yoshika without burning her but as Lynette was tried to help Yoshika, shadow launched an dragon flame massing her into the ground.

"It seems for some reason Yoshika is the only one who can save shadow but he loses full control of himself." Erica said

Then as Yoshika tried to get thought to shadow, the Neuroi were retreat but not before the Yamato fleet open fire along with United Britannia air force at the retreating Neuroi but then it hit Shadow and Yoshika as the Yamato Captain said "quick, that Flaming Neuroi glad hold of one of the strike witches."

"What are they doing, but wait that shadow doing?" Sakamoto said

Yoshika fell out of shadow hands and as he looked at her his awakening flames began to grew as his began to get Dragon fire wings and start to turn into like his fire Darkness Dragon, He disappeared and reappeared in front the entire Yamato fleet.

"Ha weakens as if you could take me down, now die!" Shadow said

Shadow unleashed his deadly fire Obviate, His awakening fire energy twister around shadow as he fire dragon wings came out, the energy formed into a massive fire bomb ball as it disappeared into thin air. A split second later an invisible fire wave blew up an entire fleet at the same time with the fighter jets retreating.

"Yoshika, you're the own one who can stop shadow before he take any more lives." Charlotte said

"Wait Barkhorn what are you doing." Sanya said

"Here already hurt one of his fellow witches and can't allow him to attack the retreating air force." Gertrud said

Gertrud got behind shadow and due in attacking the united air force he is unaware of Gertrud, but before she could fire her MG 131 and MG 151 at shadow, Yoshika flew up and drew her Reppumaru as she said " leave him alone Reppumaru."

A powerful Reppumaru hit Barkhorn as her strike unit was destroyed and only glad by Lynette before she fell into the sea. Yoshika strapped back on her back as her hug shadow and said "Shadow please stop I love you." Shadow awakening fire disappeared but his energy was drained as he fell down as is body looked like it just came out of a war zone.

"Shadow, I got you." Yoshika said

Yoshika gladded hold of shadow and a few days later back the 501st JFW wing base and as Shadow who was still also very weak was inside the Medic bay. Inside the Belifing room the rest f 501st JFW girls gathered

"I bought you here because shadow committed treason against the United Army after wiping out the entire Yamato fleet in a murderous and insane sate." Minna said

"I don't care it was not shadow felt." Yoshika said

"We understand but as a fellow 501st JFW member the Untied Army will storm this place to arrest him." Sakamoto said

"There must be something we can do." Girls cried out

"No, he should pay for his crimes." Gertrud said

Yoshika ran out heading towards the Medic bay with Minna "Though he will remain a 501st JFW member, we must hand him over to the United Army."

Then sometime later a mid- size of soldiers ran in with United Britannia General also walked in.

"Minna as you enlist shadow into the 501st JFW we demand that you turn him over but don't worry we will still remain the only male member of 501st JFW." United General said

"Here in the Medic bay." Minna said

They headed into The Medic bay but when there, shadow was gone and with Yoshika not in site the soldiers carried don searching base as the United General turned around to girls and especial looking at Gertrud.

"So have any of girls seen shadow and do you know were Yoshika is." United General said

"We never heard of anyone called shadow enlist into the 501st JFW." Girls replied

As Gertrud looked how much their looked up shadow and fought in now as another 501st JFW member after he saved them from death, she also shook her head and said "I never of shadow."

The United Army left with general saying "we will hunt him down and if Yoshika is within she also face trial for treason."

Girls smirked as they left and Sakamoto "I wonder could Yoshika really have saved shadow and fled."

"If she did then I wonder where they could be now." Minna said

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7- Yoshika choice! Protect shado

"Last time on the 501st JFW, strange disappears of 501st JFW cloths along with shadow was sneak into the 501st JFW R & D lab, but as Minna ordered all the girls into the belifing room the a wave of Neuroi entered the Britannia sea. The 501st JFW was dispatched but short after Minna enlisted Shadow into the 501st JFW in a hope for him to help the girls but as shadow hot their the girls were trapped by Neuroi, as he unleaded an firestorm he saved Yoshika landing on the ground but as soon he look at her and the others he said.

"How dare you harm Yoshika and the other striker witches, I will make u dead." Shadow said angrily

"Then Shadow fire Hex started to shine as his body began to change with fire lines scroll all over shadow body, the fire Spiritual energy shot up into sky; the sky felt like was burring. Shadow engulf in Flames as fire image of fire spirit (火災精神/Fire dragon of Darkness) appeared for split second then it disappeared as shadow looked up with the him saying " let see how much pain I can give you."

…

Chapter 7- Yoshika choice! Protect shadow

The girls looked on Neuroi witches formed a defence line with over 20 Heavy Neuroi, 10 Neuroi Capital, 5,000 Drone, over 25 Large Neuroi type all flying in wave heading towards Yoshika and Shadow as Lynette said " Sakamoto we need to help them."

"No as Erica, Francesca, Perrine and Yoshika are down." Sakamoto

"Wait what Shadow doing." Gertrud said

The girls rushed to check on the other down witches as the Neuroi start firing towards Yoshika with shadow standing in front taking most of hits, then without even rising his deflector Shield he said "I will make you dead."

Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Neuroi, the Neuroi were only targeting shadow as He began an all-out destructed battle with the Neuroi Army, he charged in firing a barrage of Dragon missiles, his awakening fire energy twisted into multiple fire dragon Missiles as it easily ripping though the Neuroi lines.

"Beware 501st JFW squadron; he will become more destructed by the minute." Sakamoto said

"Well if he takes away innocent lives, then I will kill him." Gertrud said angrily

Shadow awakening fire was still making the sky feel like it was burning but as the flames grew he became more murderous and more insane as if he was the Darkness dragon himself, he carried on dogfight with Neuroi with the sky littering with Fragments but unaware that Yamato fleet was getting closer.

"501st JFW you are ground and must not get close to shadow as I just got word the United Army is sending the Yamato fleet and United Britannia air force.

"Yoshika, Erica, Francesca and Perrine please get up we need you." Sanya said

"Why are they sending the Yamato fleet." Girls shouted

The battle above the Britannia Sea carried on as shadow awakening fire was becoming more powerful his fire attacks increased 10 fold, as Dragon flames wings began to from and fire Missiles firing at The Neuroi, The Neuroi was still firing their lasers at shadow as he was still evaded their attack as he create two fire swords slice and dicing two Neuroi capital.

"Hey Lynette I think Yoshika awakening up." Eila said

"I just hope that she dies not see Shadow the way he is now." Lynette said

Yoshika looked up at as shadow was becoming more and more insane and Murderous, she tried to shouted but to no veil, In the Sky Shadow was still going about his Destructed and murderous ways unleashing barrage of fire Missile, Twin flame dragon which were two headed dragon create my is fire Magical.

"Shadow please stops." Yoshika said

Yoshika cried as she disobeys orders and flew up towards Shadow but as she did shadow turned around ready to attack as he said "Die, Die, Die."

"Yoshika watch out." Francesca said

Shadow rushed towards Yoshika as he prepare to fire his dragon flame but as he got close Yoshika tears touch shadow, though he was insane and murderous Shadow seems to glad hold of Yoshika without burning her but as Lynette was tried to help Yoshika, shadow launched an dragon flame which blast her into the ground.

"It seems for some reason Yoshika is the only one who can save shadow but he loses full control of himself." Erica said

Then as Yoshika tried to get through to shadow, the Neuroi were retreat but not before the Yamato fleet open fire with AA guns, cannon along with United Britannia air force firing Missile and Machine guns at the retreating Neuroi and including Shadow as they thought he was a flaming Neuroi but also blasted Yoshika out of shadow hands as it sent them both clashing into ground. The Yamato Captain said "quick, Keep firing before he re catches the other strike witch."

"What are they doing, Stop?" Sakamoto said

As other witches rushed to Yoshika, shadow got up his flaming increasing as he disappeared and reappeared in front of fleet as the Yamato start to retreat due to fact he was not dead.

"Ha as if you weakens could take me down, now Die, Fire Obviate!" Shadow said

Shadow unleashed his deadly fire Obviate, as his awakening fire energy twister around and as it began to form into a massive fire bomb, the bomb disappeared. A split second later as the fire bomb blew up, an invisible fire wave appeared as began to blow Yamato and then it began to sink entire Yamato fleet also sunk into the Britannia Sea. The United Britannia air force also began retreat as Shadow was also slicing and dicing with Jets fragments also fall into the Britannia Sea.

"All United Britannia Air force jets retreat as he a monster." United Britannia air captain said

"Yoshika, you're the only one who can stop shadow before he take any more lives." Charlotte said

"Wait Barkhorn what are you doing." Sanya said

"He has already hurt Lynette and I can't allow him take any more lives as the United Britannia Air force is retreating." Gertrud said

Gertrud got behind but due to shadow attacking United Britannia shadow he was unaware of Gertrud behind him, but before she could fire her MG 131 and MG 151 at shadow, Yoshika flew up and drew her Reppumaru as she said " leave him alone, Reppumaru."

A powerful Reppumaru hit Barkhorn striker unit, causing her striker units Magic engine to begin to die and she started heading downwards towards the Britannia Sea. Yoshika strapped back on her back as she hugged shadow and then she said "Shadow please stop I love you." Shadow awakening fire disappeared but his energy was drained and he also began to fell down as is body looked like it just came out of a war zone.

"Shadow, I got you." Yoshika said

Erica gladded Gertrud as she said "Yoshika, how dare you attack me." Yoshika gladded hold of shadow and a few days later back the 501st JFW wing base and as Shadow who was still also very weak was inside the Medic bay. Inside the Belifing room the rest f 501st JFW girls gathered

"I bought you here because shadow committed treason against the United Army after he wiping out the entire Yamato fleet in a murderous and insane sate." Minna said

"I don't care it was not shadow felt." Yoshika said

"We understand but as he is now a fellow 501st JFW member, the Untied Army will storm this place to arrest him." Sakamoto said

"There must be something we can do." Girls cried out

"No, he should pay for his crimes." Gertrud said

Yoshika ran out heading towards the Medic bay with Minna "Though he will remain a 501st JFW member, we must hand him over to the United Army."

Then sometime later a mid- size of soldiers ran in with United Britannia General also walked in.

"Minna as you enlist shadow into the 501st JFW, we demand that you turn him as he is still a fellow 501st JFW member." United General said

"Here in the Medic bay." Minna said

They headed into The Medic bay but when they arrived, they saw Two 501st JFW doctors out cold as they saw that shadow was gone and that Yoshika was not were to seem as a United Britannia solider ran in and said "A MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit and the lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit which had two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon." The United General turned around to girls and especial Gertrud.

"So have any of girls seen shadow and do you know were Yoshika is." United General said

"We never heard of anyone called shadow enlisting into the 501st JFW." Girls replied

As Gertrud looked at the girls lock sick faces, and as she remember that he came to save them she looked up and said "I never of shadow."

The United Army left with general saying "we will hunt them as Yoshika is also wanted for treason and they could face Death."

Girls smirked as the United Britannia force left and Sakamoto saying "I wonder could Yoshika really have fled with shadow."

"If she did then I wonder where they could be now." Minna said

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8- escape to the USS Enterprise

"Last time on the 501st JFW, the 501st JFW looked on as Shadow went into his awakening fire and lost all control of him-self after batting the Neuroi who were no match for shadow, the Yamato fleet arrived thinking that Shadow was a flaming Neuroi open fire forcing Yoshika out of shadow hands, but as he blew an entire fleet Barkhorn was ready to kill him from behind. Before she could

"Leave him alone Reppumaru." Yoshika said

A powerful Reppumaru hit Barkhorn as her strike unit was destroyed and only glad by Lynette before she fell into the sea. Yoshika strapped back on her back as her hug shadow and said "Shadow please stop I love you." Shadow awakening fire disappeared but his energy was drained as he fell down as is body looked like it just came out of a war zone.

Then the United Army stormed 501st JFW base hoping to arrest shadow but as they got to medic bay he was gone along with Yoshika who was also missing as he said "we will hunt him down and if Yoshika is within she also face trial for treason."

…

Chapter 8- escape to the USS Enterprise

Few days as passed since Yoshika escaped carrying his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit and also the two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon, The 501st JFW girls re gathered inside the belifing room with Both Minna and Sakamoto at the bottom looking up

"I have gathered you all here because over the pass Days we nearly lose against the weakest Neuroi." Minna said

"We are worried about what going happen if the United Army catches Yoshika." Lynette said

"Also don't forget Yoshika is also carrying the weak Shadow and his strike unit." Francesca said

The Girls also shouted the same thing as they faces was still worried about Yoshika and Shadow who the 501st Girls finely looks up to him due to him bring the only know Male strike witch to join the JFW.

"Don't worry we have already sent word to most JFW about what Happen." Sakamoto said

"We have to headed out and find them before any other JFW gets give orders to hunt them down." Sanya said

"Until we can stop the lockdown, we will be unable to find them." Minna said

"Please Yoshika and Shadow be alright." Gertrud said

Meanwhile at the 504th JFW (aka "The Ardor Witches") base wing commander Federica ordered all the girls into the Belifing room with their Battle Captain Junko behind Federica.

"I am bought you all here because we have been given orders to kill two members of the 501st JFW." Federica said

"Who are there?" Godfrey said

"Sergeant Yoshika and the newest member of the 501st JFW shadow who is the only know Male strike witch to join a JFW." Federica said

The girls look shocked as they all shouted "They're took are base from the Neuroi, so why do we have to hunt two of them down."

"Because if we don't we be grounded just like the 501st JFW." Federica said

"report to Hanger wing asap" Junko said

504th JFW rushed towards the Hanger as Battle Captain Junko jumped into her Yamanishi Shiden Model 22 striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flying Officer Angela jumped into her G55S striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Boys anti-tank rifle Mk1, Flight Lieutenant Dominica jumped into her P-51D striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her M1919A6, Flying Officer Fernandia jumped into her G-55S striker unit as her ears and tail came out as he picked up her MG42, Flight Lieutenant Godfrey jumped into her P-51B striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Browning M2, Pilot Officer Luciana jumped into her G-55S "Strega" striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Boys Anti-tank Rifle Mk1, Flight Sergeant Martina jumped into her G-55S "Strega" striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her MG42, Pilot Officer Nakajima jumped into her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 2 Model 2 Shouki striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Ho-103, Flying Officer Patricia jumped into her Spitfire Mk.22 striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her M1919A6 and Pilot Officer Amaki jumped into her Kawataki Type 3 Model II Kai striker unit as her ears and tail came out as she picked up her Ho-103.

"Ardor witches move out." Junko said

"Yes Battle Captain." Girls said

Meanwhile as the Ardor witches took off, Half mile away from the Atlantic Ocean Yoshika still carrying a weaken shadow along with his striker unit and weapons along with the United Gallia Air force chasing them from behind.

"This is the United Gallia air force, please give up now or we be forced to open fire." United Gallia Squadron leader said

"Shadow please wakes up as I am unaware to raise a defector shield at this moment." Yoshika said

"Yoshika, please be safe." Shadow said

Then Shadow passed out again as United Gallia Air force opened fire on Yoshika and Shadow sending them into the sea, as they formed a defence line ready to attack if they came back up, While Underwater

"This may be the end but, I am glad that I am with you shadow." Yoshika said

"Don't worry were coming." Mie said

Then shortly later Sergeant Yoshika in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 with her ears and tail already out as she drew her Magical Reppumaru katana, shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with his ears and tail already out as he glad hold of the two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon, Battle Captain Mie in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Browning M1918 (BAR), Flight Lieutenant Takami in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 11 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her Marlin M1917/M1918, Flight Lieutenant Harris in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her FG42 Light Machine Gun, Flight Lieutenant Delia in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her StG45 Assault Rifle, Flying Officer Jamie in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 12 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her FG42 Light Machine Gun, Flying Officer Dorothy in her F6F striker unit with her ear and tail already out as she had her Remington Model 11 Shotgun, Pilot Officer Shouko in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 11 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her StG45 Assault Rifle and Pilot Officer Sadae in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 21 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MP40 SMG.

"508 Squadron rise your deflector shields and force the United Air force back with Delia help Yoshika protect her fellow member as he still looks not 100%." Mie said

"Yes commander." Girls said

"Let move out." Shadow said

"Shadow we will protect you." Yoshika and Delia said

Then they began their attack as United Gallia air force fired against the strike witches but with their deflector shields up, they missile and Machine guns were blocked with them also firing their weapon at the air force. Yoshika was using her Reppumaru to slice though fighter jets along with shadow that also was firing his weapons with Delia protecting them.

"Retreat we can't win this dogfight." Squadron leader said

"Looks like their Retreating." Shouko said

"Dam that was a short dog fight." Jamie said

Then as the United Gallia Air force retreat with scraps of plans falling down, the 508th JFW flew in front of Both Yoshika and Shadow as the Battle Captain Jane flew shortly up to them.

"Yoshika and shadow follow us as our wing commander Jane would want to see." Mie said

"I am not sure, as we are being hunted." Yoshika said

"Don't worry; you can hide out on board the USS Enterprise." Mie said

Then that night the 504th JFW arrived but when they arrived, they saw Fragments of battle still lilting the sky, other girls said "Looks like we Missed, and now let's get back to fighting Neuroi."

"Very well but we will be unable to help as their will still be hunted by the other JFW which as not engaged in battle with the Neuroi." Junko said

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9- Defend the Atlantic Ocean

Last time on the 501st JFW After the murderous and reckless rampage of shadow's awakening fire, the United Army stormed the 501st JFW base looking for shadow, Yoshika a fellow member of 501st JFW ran with shadow heading towards the Atlantic Ocean with United Gallia Air force behind then but as all hope of them escaping seems in vain he 508th JFW rushed into protect Yoshika and Shadow of the 501st JFW.

…..

Chapter 9- Defend the Atlantic Ocean

Inside the Folkestone, Britannia Sakamoto with Perrine lying on her lap and Sanya were in the dining room, Charlotte, Gertrud were doing flying training and Francesca, Erica, Eila were in the bathroom as they had towels wrapped around bottom half with them sitting into the bath.

"It already been a week since Yoshika went on the run with shadow." Francesca said

"Hey Erica do you think that the United army as already find them." Eila said

"I hope that Minna can talk around the United council as While were grounded, we cannot fight Neuroi." Erica said

Then a topless Gertrud walk in and replied "Don't worry Minna will talk them around but I am still worried about Yoshika and shadow."

"All us girls feel like that but why do I think that we may have to do something that we don't like." Eila said

"I Hope not and please Yoshika and Shadow be safe. " Francesca said

Meanwhile inside Shadow's subconscious, Shadow was sleeping walk as if he was in a dream. He entered the third door from the left which looked like fire door. He walked in and saw a fire like pain and at the mid end he saw the fire spirit (火災精神/Fire dragon of Darkness) inside a Magical spiritual seal Barrier.

"Release me so I can fully awaken and my powers will be yours." Fire spirit said

"Though your my fire spirit, the fire dragon of Darkness I swore to Yoshika that I would never use that power again." Shadow said

"Shadow can't see you your Awakening fire is your most powerful form of fire Magic with your body engulfed in flames as your Magic Aura becomes visible and your powers increase tremendously." fire spirit said

"Even If I am angry I will never use it as Yoshika explain what I became as I was in this mode." Shadow said

"Shadow when the time comes you will have to fight me and prove that you're a master because though you are a spirit summoner and can make contracts with other spirits if ever want to grain full control of the awakening fire then you know what you must do but be warned if you are ever near death Then I will take over and your awakening fire will be awaken as it is your last line of defence ." Fire spirit said

"I will defeated you and take full control of my awakening fire and don't worry as I have no intention of being near death." Shadow said

Then Inside the 508th JFW USS Enterprise and inside Yoshika and Shadow room with Shadow sleeping on floor along with Yoshika who was sleeping in a doubled bed. Shadow woke up screaming as a massive firestorm near quickly turns the room into burned room but Yoshika raise her deflector shield in time to block the attack and then as she transformed back into her civilian form she ran to shadow.

"Shadow it alright now as were safe because thanks to fact that we are in 508th USS Enterprise the United Army should not find us." Yoshika said

"Yoshika I don't think it was a dream as you can still see the fire Hex in the centre of my right hand Palm." Shadow said

"Don't worry I will Protect you to shadow as I am in l…" Yoshika said

Then the door knocked as two members of 508th JFW which were Takami and Cecilia walked in and saw Yoshika confuting shadow as Takami said " Us Girls are heading to the Dining room and was wonder would two fellow 501st JFW members want to join us."

"Very well but won't the other JFW or the United Air force find out that your hiding us." Yoshika said

"Don't worry if any other JFW who are not engaged with Neuroi or the United Air force enter our air space which is within the Atlantic Ocean, then they will be shoot down." Cecilia said as she smiled at shadow

While in the United Army HQ base which is located inside the Fuso Empire Minna walked into the council room were United Generals from each country sat down along with most JFW wing commanders, the crowd booed.

"Wing commander Minna why have you requested to meet the council." Council leader 1 said

"We request that you unground us as we got Neuroi to fight." Minna said

"Yes JFW maybe independent but let's not forget that you could be hiding two of your fellow members as it already been a week and we have not find them yet." Council leader 2 said

"The other girls of 501st JFW may not like the idea but we are not hiding them." Minna said

"Very well, we will unground but on one condition." Council leader 3 said

"And the condition is." Minna said

Back at 508th JFW Base the girls had just finished flight training with shadow who was in the new made single bathroom, with Yoshika, Dorothy and Jamie were having a bath with just a towel wrapped around the bottom half.

"I wish that shadow could join us in here." Dorothy said

Then Yoshika bushed as Jamie "So, is there anything going on between you and shadow."

"No! At this moment it just a crush but I am hope that someday we can be together." Yoshika replied

Then the USS Enterprise went on red alert as Jane said " All hands report to battle station the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika as entered the Atlantic Ocean." Shadow busted into the Girls bathroom as they all brush as shadow saw them topless and as they were morning excitedly ay shadow he said "Yoshika, it time to defend the 508th JFW."

"Let's go." Shadow said

"Wait for us, were coming to." Dorothy said

"Will all 508th JFW girls please report to Hanger bay." Jane said

Then all the 508th JFW headed to the Hanger bay as Battle Captain Mie in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Browning M1918 (BAR), Flight Lieutenant Takami in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 11 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her Marlin M1917/M1918, Flight Lieutenant Harris in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her FG42 Light Machine Gun, Flight Lieutenant Delia in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her StG45 Assault Rifle, Flying Officer Jamie in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 12 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her FG42 Light Machine Gun, Flying Officer Dorothy in her F6F striker unit with her ear and tail already out as she had her Remington Model 11 Shotgun, Pilot Officer Shouko in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 11 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her StG45 Assault Rifle, Pilot Officer Sadae in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 21 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MP40 SMG, later Sergeant Yoshika in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 with her ears and tail already out as she drew her Magical Reppumaru katana and shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with his ears and tail already out as he glad hold of the two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon.

" Are new order of wing commander Jane is that we will only be sending a warning." Mie said

Then outside the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika entered though the border of the Atlantic Ocean towards the USS Enterprise, with Squadron Leader Keiko in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her M1934, Pilot Officer Raisa in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG34, Warrant Officer Mami in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her 88mm Flak, Flight Lieutenant Marseille in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1934 and Sergeant Kitano in her Type 97 Chi-Ha with her ears and tail as she had her Type 38 Infantry Rifle.

"Let's go catcher the two wanted 501st JFW members." Marseille said

"Firestorm." Shadow said

Then Kitano was hit as the firestorm disappeared with it burning her striker unit and she began to fall into the Atlantic Ocean with Squadron Leader Keiko saying " Raisa and Mami go save Kitano."

" Yes squadron leader." Raisa and Mai said as the 508th JFW flew up along with Yoshika and shadow who was staring down the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika and as Mie was about to spoke the USS Enterprise AA guns rotated around facing the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika.

"You entered the 508th JFW airspace, please leave now or we be force to shoot you down." Mie said

"Squadron leader it doesn't matter about 501st JFW member Yoshika and shadow as we really don't want to be fight the 508th JFW, while all-time we have to try to evade their AA guns." Marseille said

"It not worth the loss of life just for two wanted 501st JFW member, and so the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika retreat." Keiko said

The 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika started to retreat as the 508th JFW girls were hugging shadow, but While inside the 501st JFW Folkestone, Britannia base Gertrud, Erica, Eila, Sanya , Francesca, Charlotte Perrine and Lynette were gathered inside the belifing room with Sakamoto and Minna at front.

"501st JFW were no longer grounded but there is one condition that we must compete and if compete this will be the only time that we be grounded." Minna said

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10- Orussia dispatched

Last time on the 501st JFW as Yoshika and shadow was hiding out on the USS Enterprise, the 501st JFW girls were talking of how they missed Yoshika and shadow but with the United Army still on the look for them, 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika was dispatched to catcher them but as the 508th JFW forced them to retreat, they also became rouge.

…..

Chapter 10- Orussia dispatched

Meanwhile in Petersburg Orussia Military HQ, inside the command room the Orussia General was around a table with his top Military as the Radar screen were scanning for incoming threat. Then a beep on the radar screen could be heard.

"Hey Private what was that sound." Orussia General said

"I don't know their but more red dots are appearing." Operator said

"Could it be the Neuroi?" Orussia General said

"It could only be the Neuroi as I don't think that the United Army would invade us." Operator said

"Deploy the Orussia Military and dispatch the 502nd JFW aka Breaker Witches, and 503rd JFW aka Typhoon Witches to intercept the incoming Neuroi." Orussia General said

"Yes General." Operator said

Meanwhile at 501st JFW Folkestone, Britannia base Gertrud, Erica, Eila, Sanya, Francesca, Charlotte Perrine and Lynette were gathered inside the belifing room with Sakamoto and Minna at front.

"501st JFW were no longer grounded but there is one condition that we must compete and if compete this will be the only time that we be grounded." Minna said

"What the Condition." Lynette said

"It seems that our two fellow member Yoshika and shadow are getting help from 508th JFW aka Mighty Witches which is locate in the Atlantic Ocean." Minna said

"Both them and 508th JFW are now rouge Witches as they attack our fellow witches the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika aka storm witches and were forced to retreat." Sakamoto said

"No! We will not follow that order as both of them are our fellow 501st witches." Gertrud said

"That right, like Barkhorn said we will not follow that order." Girls said

"Then as the 501st wing commander, all 501st JFW members are forbidden to leave this base." Minna said

Then the Next Morning Sakamoto ran into Minna office as Minna had an Kill order from the United Army, She looked up at Sakamoto as she put her hands on the table and she said "Minna we got a sight Problem."

"What is it Sakamoto, as I also don't really like it much but they have harmed fellow witches." Minna said

"Well it seems that the 501st JFW girls as left this base as their striker units as gone." Sakamoto said

"It also seems that ever since I enlisted shadow into 501st JFW and after he headed out to save them. The girls as took a likening to him but I just hope that other JFW are in battle with Neuroi because if not they maybe also get give a kill order for the 501st JFW, 508TH JFW." Minna said

"Surely no other JFW would take that order." Sakamoto said

A few days later Somewhere Above the Atlantic Ocean the USS Enterprise was firing its AA Flak Cannon and war Cannon and as the sky was bring flaking at the mid-size Neuroi which was heading for the Orussia, While Battle Captain Mie in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she was firing her Browning M1918 (BAR), Flight Lieutenant Takami in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 11 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she was firing her M1917/M1918, Flight Lieutenant Harris in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she was firing her FG42 Light Machine Gun, Flight Lieutenant Delia in her F6F striker unit with her ears and tail already she was firing her StG45 Assault Rifle, Flying Officer Jamie in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 12 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she was firing her FG42 Light Machine Gun, Flying Officer Dorothy in her F6F striker unit with her ear and tail already out as she was firing her Remington Model 11 Shotgun, Pilot Officer Shouko in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 11 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she was firing her StG45 Assault Rifle and Pilot Officer Sadae in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 21 with her ears and tail already out as she was firing her StG45 Assault Rifle , Sergeant Yoshika in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 with her ears and tail already out as she used the Magical Reppumaru katana to cut though Neuroi laser protecting shadow, as shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with his ears and tail already out as he glad was firing two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon, they were battling a Neuroi hive along with ton of Heavy Neuroi and defences drones.

"These Neuroi are likes Nat's." Mie said

"Well at least we stopped the 506th or 507th JFW Advance." Dorothy said

"Yoshika, No!" Shadow said

Shadow create a firewall around Yoshika protecting as she was Ambush by two new incoming Heavy Neuroi, the other 508th JFW members were also firing at Neuroi and as Battle Captain Mie look around at her fellow witches she said "508th squadron formed a defences line around Shadow and Yoshika as we must not allow them to fire though Shadow fire wall expect for Takami and Cecilia we will do a Advance three formation attack to destroy that Neuroi Hive." Mie said

"Yes Mie." Girls said expect for Takami and Cecilia said

"We are with you Mie." Takami and Cecilia saidi Hibe

"Shadow, I thought I could protect you." Yoshika said

"Yoshika you have protected from United Army as I was in weakening state but darling together let teach these Neuroi what happens if mess the 501st JFW." Shadow

Shadow kissed Yoshika on lips as she pull back drew her Reppumaru on shadow as she was blushing heavy, the other girls looked at as Mie, Takami and Cecilia destroyed the Neuroi Hive but short after Yoshika was still feeling Happy as she fired her Reppumaru behind Shadows Fire Missiles.

"It time we head back to the USS Enterprise." Mie said

"Yoshika, Shadow let's go." Girls said

"Were right behind you." They replied

Then as they got ready to head back a voice said "I am Kadomaru Misa the new Appoint wing commander of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group and here to fulfil a kill order out of you rouge witches, now Wilma and Planchard."

"Yes wing commander Misa." They said

Then Wilma and Planchard fired their 12mm M2 heavy Machine gun and Bren Light Machine gun Mk 1 at Takami and Dorothy hitting them both as Mie ordered Shouko and Sadae to glad hold of Takami Dorothy.

"Mie we need to get them medic treatment." Shadow said

"Fall back." Mie

"I don't think so, now attack them Isle of Wight Detachment Group." Misa said

Then as Wing commander Misa in her Nagashima Flight Legs Ki-43-II Hayabusa Late Model II striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she fired her M1919A6, Sergeant VG39bis striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she fired her Bren Light Machine gun Mk 1, Pilot Officer Francie North Liberion P-51D Mustang striker unit with her ears and tail out as she fired her M9 Grenade carrier and Pilot Officer Laura in her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit with her ears and tail out as she was firing her MG 42.

"I got this, Firewall." Shadow said

As Shadow, Yoshika along with the 508th flying down towards the USS Enterprise Shadows firewall was blocking the view but as it fade a voice came from above the Isle of Wight Detachment Group and said "Leave our fellow 501st JFW members, and Perrine now."

"What, not the 501st JFW wing to." Francie said

"Mie, we need to get Yoshika to the USS Enterprise medic bay." Shadow said

"Tonnerre." Perrine said

As Yoshika passed out with Mie glad hold of her with Shadow behind her The Tonnerre sent Francie flying into the Atlantic Ocean along with the rest of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group as Gertrud fired her MG 131 and MG 151, Erica fired her MG 42, Eila fired her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sanya fired her Fliegerhammer, Francesca fired her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Charlotte fired her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazine, Perrine fired her Bren light machine gun Mark 1 Rapier, fired her MK.3 Anti-tank rife, Yoshika fired her duel SMG submachine guns.

"All witches please return to the USS Enterprise while we take the down witches prisoner." Jane said

"Yoshika and Shadow we will join you on the board USS enterprise." Girls said

"You're welcome bur Shadow his ours to have fun with tonight." 508th girls said

While they headed on to the USS Enterprise and as they threw all the down witches into the holding cell below the deck, it entered into stealth mode as it followed a group of Passing Neuroi heading towards Orussia.

Back at the United HQ and inside the council chamber the united councils from all around country's gathered around with the Orussia councillor saying " We need Help ASAP as Orussia is near been taken by the Neuroi. Then we have not heard back from the 502nd JFW aka Breaker Witches or the 503rd JFW aka Typhoon Witches that we sent to incept the invading Neuroi. "

"Dispatch the entire United Army, and the able JFW to our hidden outpost near the Orussia boarder." United Britannia council said

"What about the rouge witches, the 501st and 508th JFW." United Fuso council said

"Don't worry am I sure they heading to Orussia to stop the Neuroi but remember when Sargent Yoshika is by herself order the 505th JFW to catch and kill her on the spot as that should stop them rebellion against us." United council said

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11- Orussia Campaign part 1

Last time on 501st JFW, the Neuroi invaded Orussia but with the Orussia Military dispatched, the Orussia General sent the 502nd and 503rd JFW to incept but as time passed and with no word from them, The United Army ordered all able JFS and JFW to their Hidden outpost near the Orussia boarder ready to disbelief them about the Orussia Campaign.

…..

Chapter 11- Orussia Campaign part 1

As The entire United fleet waiting on the border of Orussia, 400,000 soldiers was preparing to head into troop transporter and while they were loading and boarding along the Heavy fortress Outpost with two watch tower looking down, 501st, 504th, 31st JFSA, 505th were all sat down with United Army Commander at front with an United General and handing out mission beliefs.

"Hey Minna why do think the girls came back after they left our base." Sakamoto whispered

"Because they probably going to keep an eye on other JFW as kill order is still out on Yoshika, shadow." Minna whispered back

"I bought you all here because just over a week ago the Neuroi attacked Orussia, the 502nd and 503th JFW were dispatched to incept but no word has come back." United Commander said

"Wait! What about rouge witches? Girls shouted expect for 501st JFW girls

"For now please open your Mission Beliefs because today begins Orussia Campaign." Barkhorn said

Then Minna from the 501st JFW opened her Mission belief, Federica opened her Mission Belief, Keiko opened her Mission Belief and Grete opened her Mission Belief. Federica said "So you want us to launch a full scale attack to re take Orissa, search for the 502nd and 503trd JFW and still want us to take the kill order after we push back the Neuroi.

"Rouge witches will be heading to Orussia and will help us out in this Campaign," United commander said

"We should kill the rouge witches as they harmed and caught fellow witches." Girls shouted

"Until we push the Neuroi Back treat them like friendly's, then follow out the Kill order as remember they did attack the 31st JFSA." United commander said

"Lynette is ready to Deliver the Message to Yoshika and shadow who are still aboard the USS Enterprise." Gertrud whispered

"Just give the word." Lynette whispered back

"Now here our…." United commander said

"Perrine used your Tonnerre to shoot that fuse box and cut power, and then Lynette that your chance to sneak out." Gertrud whispered

"This is for Yoshika and my Darling shadow." Perrine whispered

Then before the united commander could speak, Perrine fired her Tonnerre at the fuse box as a lightning based attack that expands outward and struck the fuse box, and then as the power cut out the other JFW socked and confused as Godfrey said "What happen to the power."

Then after that Minna turned to sakamoto and said "Though they came back, it seems that they are doing it to help Yoshika and shadow."

Meanwhile sometime later near the Orussia boarder inside the stealth USS Enterprise belifing room, as the 508th Girls were rubbing and hugging shadow with Yoshika looking away as she kept brushing, 508th Wing commander Jane said "Girls I know you all like shadow but is it not time to let go."

"No, we love shadow." Girls replied

"So, you want us to help the United Army."

Yoshika was thinking "Shadow I don't know how to express my feels towards you." Then a Radar Operator ran in and said "We have reached the Orussia boards but it seems that the United Army is already invading Orussia with the other JFW preparing to engage the Neuroi." Radar Operator said

"Listen close due to our stealth engines we can't attack using this ship, So you will be on your own and now 508th JFW Deploy." Jane said

Then Mie ran with Lynette, Yoshika and shadow looked Lynette as she turned to wing commander Jane and said "Wait! You cannot help retake Orussia."

"Lynette what's wrong." Yoshika said

"The other JFW will still carry out the kill order, when they pushed the Neuroi back." Lynette said

"Wing commander Me, Yoshika and Lynette will go, while the rest of 508th JFW remain here just in case we need back up." Shadow sad

"No, I have to dispatch them." Jane said

"Wing commander, Listen Shadow as we will follow his orders." Girls said

Then a guard ran in and said "I mistakenly allow the Isle of Wight Detachment Group to escape."

"Shadow, Yoshika and Lynette move out." Jane said

Meanwhile in Orussia the United Army began a full out war with the Neuroi with United Army fleets firing, fighter jets in a dogfights and soldiers engaged the ground Neuroi. 501st JFW with wing commander Minna in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Battle Captain Sakamoto in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Anti-Neuroi rife, Flight Lieutenant Gertrud in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG151/20, Flying Officer Erica in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Flying Officer Eila in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Flying Officer Sanya in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Fliegerhammer, Pilot Officer Francesca in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flight Lieutenant Charlotte in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazine and Flying Officer Perrine in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her and Bren light machine gun Mark 1 Rapier was on the left side of the Orussia boarder.

"We will be taken the left flank, so we can cover the 31st JFSA as search for the downed 502nd and 503rd JFW." Minna said

"Roger that wing commander." Girls replied

While on the centre bottom the 31st JFSA with Squadron Leader Katou in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou strike unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1934, Pilot Officer Raisa in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG34, Warrant Officer Mami in her Kawataki Type 3 Model I kou striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her 88mm Flak, Flight Lieutenant Marseille in her Messerscharf Bf 109G-2/trop striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG34 and Sergeant Kitano in her repaired Type 97 Chi-Ha striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Type 38 Infantry Rifle.

"We will search Orussia islands and be battling the ground Neuroi as we search for the 502nd and 503rd JFW." Katou said

"Roger that Squadron leader." Girls said

While on the right side of the Orussia boarder the 504th with Wing commander Federica in her G55S striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG151, Battle Captain Takei in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 22 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flying Officer Angela in her G55S striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her new Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle, Flight Lieutenant Dominica in her P-51D striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Flying Officer Fernandia in her G-55S "Strega" striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG42, Flight Lieutenant Godfrey in her P-51D striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Browning M2, Pilot Officer Luciana in her G-55S "Strega striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Martina in her G-55S "Strega" striker unit with her ear and tail already out as she had her MG42, Pilot Officer Nakajima in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 2 Model 2 Shouki striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Ho-301, Flying Officer Patricia in her Spitfire Mk.22 striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her M1919A6 and Pilot Officer Amaki in her Kawataki Type 3 Model II Kai with her ears and tail out as she had her Ho-103.

"So, you ready to begin the joint attack 505th JFW." Federica said

Next to them was 505th JFW with wing commander Grete in her Bf 110 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MP40, Battle Captain Alya in her F7D striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Type 38 Infantry Rifle, Reserve Flight Lieutenant Constantia in her IAD 80 (improved) striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her MG34, Flying Officer Stoyana in her F8E striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG 40, Pilot Officer Vasilissa in her Hawker Hurricane striker unit with her ears and tail out as she had her Type 38 Infantry Rifle, Warrant Officer Yuno in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 1 Hayabusa striker unit with her ears and tail already as she had her M-16 and Flying Officer Ayaka in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 97 North Liberion P-51C striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Fuso Sword.

"We are Ready Federica." Grete said

"504th and 505th JFW Move out." Federica and Grete said

"Roger that wing commanders." Girls said

Meanwhile Shadow, Yoshika and Lynette took off from the stealth USS Enterprise with shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with his ears and tail already out as he had his two twin-linked MK 108 30mm autocannon and a single BK 5 50mm anti-armor cannon, Sergeant Yoshika in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 with her ears and tail already out as she drew her Magical Reppumaru katana and Lynette in her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit with her ears and tail already out a as she had her Mk.3 Boys anti-tank rifle.

"Yoshika and Lynette watch backs as remember and though the kill order is not out on Lynette because you're helping us they may attack you to." Shadow said

"Don't worry we will watch our backs." Yoshika and Lynette replied

Unaware to them the escaped Isle of Wight Detachment Group was following watching Yoshika closely with Wing commander Misa in her Hayabusa Late Model II striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Sergeant Planchard in her VG39bis with her ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.1 Bren Light Machine gun, Pilot Officer Francie in her North Liberion P-51D Mustang striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and Pilot Officer Laura in her Bf 109 G-6 with her ears and tail out as she had her MG 42.

"Wait, wing commander I think their spotted us as they splitting up." Laura said

"It doesn't matter, how main objective is to execute Yoshika." Misa said

"Roger that Wing commander." Girls said

The United Army along with the JFW who was firing with their deflector shields up were in heavy battle with Neuroi as Orussia quickly turned into a Massive war zone, while the Isle of Wight Detachment group gladded hold of Yoshika and landed with her on a small island right Next to the Sea. Misa formed the Isle of Wight Detachment group into a firing squad with their weapons pointing at Yoshika.

"Any last words traitor." Misa said

Then before she answered Shadow unleashed his fire storm on Yoshika forcing her to fly towards the 501st JFW and as she thought that Shadow attack her she said "Shadow How could you use your firestorm on me, I hate you."

"Looks like you really upset her, so you can take her place and now firer." Misa said

Shadow was shot multiple times as he felt betrayed by Yoshika and as the Isle of Wight Detachment Group watched shadow sinking into the sea, His fire Hex began to shine.

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12- Orussia Campaign part 2

Last time on 501st JFW, the United Army dispatched the entire United Army Military and order all able JFS AND JFW to their Hidden outpost near the Orussia Boarder but as United commander also put an alternate plan into place to order Yoshika execution in a hope to kill the rebellion, while the JFS and JFW were dispatched ready to begin the Orussia Campaign, Lynette rushed to tell Yoshika and shadow

And now as Shadow, Yoshika and Lynette took off from the stealth USS enterprise on boarder of Orussia, while the entire United Army and JFS AND JFW was in an all-out war with Neuroi, the escaped Isle of Wight Detachment Group caught and landed near the sea preparing to execute Yoshika like a firing squad but after Shadow firestorm Yoshika forcing her towards the 501st JFW

"Shadow How could you use your firestorm on me, I hate you." Yoshika said

"Looks like you really upset her, so you can take her place and now firer." Misa said

Shadow was shot multiple times as he felt betrayed by Yoshika and as the Isle of Wight Detachment Group watched shadow sinking into the sea, His fire Hex began to shine.

…..

Chapter 12- Orussia Campaign part 2

While the all-out war was going on with Yoshika still heading back towards the 501st JFW, then inside Shadow's subconscious, Shadow was ghostly spirit walked though door on the left which looked like fire door. He saw the fire spirit (火災精神/Fire dragon of Darkness)

"Shadow it time to fully awaken me." Shadow said

Shadow used his fire Magic to drew a fire Hex as he bit his finger and wiping a bit of his blood on the fire Hex which stuck to the Magical spiritual Barrier seal, he said " I command the spirits of fire, with my blood, I summon Thy and now Awaken fire sprit, the fire Dragon of Darkness.

The Magical Spiritual Barrier changed to fire as still sealed in the fire spirit, Shadow laid unconscious next to his Magical spiritual Barrier, the fire dragon of the Darkness roared causing a massive blaze of fire with Dark energy rushing Shadow ripped through the Fire room.

East of Orussia while the United Army AA ships were flanking the eastern skies while the 501st JFW were engaged in battle with Neuroi with Minna firing her MG 42, Sakamoto firing her Anti-Neuroi rife, Gertrud firing her MG151/20, Erica firing her MG 42, Eila firing her Suomi M1931 submachine gun Sanya firing her Fliegerhammer, Francesca firing her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Charlotte firing her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with experimental 40 round magazine and Officer Perrine firing her Bren light machine gun Mark 1 Rapier, Yoshika flew all as the entire sea turned red.

"Yoshika why did you leave Shadow to be execute." Gertrud said

"Because here fire storm be just before I was about to be execute but why is the sea turning red like the colour of fire." Yoshika said

"Yoshika, he did it to protect you but I fear he is about to enter his awakening fire." Gertrud said

The fighting in Orussia carried on as the 501st, 504th, 31st JFSA, 505th were still engaged with the Neuroi as skies of Orussia was being flanking, the Isle of Wight Detachment Group prepare to fly away but then Shadow jumped out in his awakening fire as Shadow body was engulf in Flame as he looked more like a dragon with an evil image of fire sprit appearing. Then he said "I will make you dead."

"Why is he a fellow 501st JFW member as he a monster?" Misa said

"I command the spirits of fire hear my call, I Summon thee, come forth the fire dragon of darkness." Shadow said

Fire lighting flicked throughout his awakening fire and as he jumped into the air a Massive awakening fire ball appeared and as it blew up he was on top of his fire dragon of Darkness, Evil energy could be visible coming from the dragon as she said "Fire dragon of Darkness, burn them in hell."

"Quick, open fire." Misa said

Misa was firing her M1919A6, Planchard was firing her Mk.1 Bren Light Machine gun, Francie was firing her M1918 Brownie Automatic Rifle and Laura was firing her MG 42 but they were shocked as after a short while Planchard "No, it impossible what he is." The fire Dragon Darkness rain down fire of hell as he breath felt like murderous evil energy but as the entire Isle of Wight Detachment Group burned bodies fell into the sea. The Neuroi lasers hit Shadow as she said "Weaken, I will make you dead,"

Meanwhile as the awakening fire shadow was flying on the fire dragon of Darkness back rushing towards Neuroi as he eyes were even more insane and murderous, 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika was helping out the United Army soldiers on the ground as they were still searching for the down witches, while the soldiers were firing at the small, Medium and Heavy ground Neuroi as they was firing and blowing up the United Army ground forces. The 31st JFSA flew further down with Katou firing her M1934, Raisa was firing her MG34, Mami was firing her 88mm Flak Marseille was firing her MG34 and Kitano was firing her Type 38 Infantry Rifle at the ground Neuroi.

"Dam it Wing commander they are so many ground Neuroi batting with the ground forces." Mami said

"We still have to search for the 502nd and 503rd JFW aka Brave Witches and Typhoon Witches." Katou said

"We already have been in the Orussia Campaign for a few days but we still have not found them." Marseille said

Back with the 501st JFW they were still in battle with Neuroi over eastern Orussia, though as they were still firing with them flying down to protect the sea force as new Neuroi bombers flew in dropping laser bombs of the ships, they strange the same fire spiritual energy from before with Francesca saying "Yoshika you need to stop him."

Yoshika flew towards Shadow but as shadow was slicing and dicing Neuroi, he looked and said "Taste the power of the Darkness dragon." Shadow said, the other 501st JFW were shocked as the dragon fired a Massive Dark fire storm with flames Turing colour of evil.

"Shadow please stop." Girls shouted

It ripped through the sky and as the 504th, 505th JFW were still doing a combine attack against the Neuroi Hive's with Federica firing her MG151 Takei firing her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, firing her Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle, Dominica was firing her M1919A6, firing her MG42, Godfrey was firing her Browning M2, Luciana was firing her Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, Martina was firing her MG42 Nakajima was firing her Ho-301, Patricia was firing her M1919A6 and Amaki firing her Ho-103, r Grete was firing her MP40 Alya was firing her Type 38 Infantry Rifle, Constantia was firing her MG34, Stoyana was firing her MG 40, Vasilissa was firing her Type 38 Infantry Rifle, Yuno was firing her M-16 and Ayaka destroyed a Neuroi hive with her Fuso Sword.

"Keep your deflector shields raised and…" Federica and Grete said

Then they were forced to pull back as a massive fire spiritual energy wave blasted though, the girls looked shocked with Godfrey saying "What was that just now."

"I don't know the Neuroi are stepping up the attacks." Vasilissa said

"Formed 5 by 5 V shape line as we need to destroy these Hive in one swept." Grete and Federica said

"Roger that wing commander," girls replied

While Orussia was massive warzone with the 504thand 505th formed a 5 by 5 v shape line with their deflector shields raised as they were firing, back the eastern side of Orussia Shadow as still on murderous rampage with the sky littered with Neuroi fragment, the 501st JFW was ready to start attacking shadow in a hope to save but before they could three Neuroi capital arrives and shot shadow with their lasers.

"Ha, do you think your attack could kill me." Shadow said

"Minna, his Neuroi core heart is slow changing black." Sakamoto

"Come on we must warn the other JFW and JFW as I think he killed Isle of Wight Detachment Group," Minna said

"We have to stop him before his Neuroi heart turn black." Yoshika said

Shadow disappeared and reappeared in font of Neuroi capitals, the capitals opened fired on Shadow but Shadow who was still on his fire dragon of Darkness smirked, "Head inside now Darkness Dragon." Shadow said

It roars as they flew inside the Neuroi, Shadow with a murderous eyes laughed, He look out the United Army, JFS and JFW as was in an all battle with Neuroi. Shadow said "It time I send you all to hell."

Sadly before he could shadow awakening fire enraged as it because massive explosion, a Fire EMP like wave started to cover the entire Orussia blowing fleet, planes even soldiers along with Neuroi, the 501st JFW wing commander said " all 501st JFW raised your deflector shields."

"I can't sense shadow anymore." Yoshika said

The 31st JFSA was also shocked as squadron leader Katou said "31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika raised your deflector shields." Katou said

"What Kind of power is this." Girls said

The 504th and 505th JFW were also forced back as both Federica and Grete said "Gather in a defence circle."

"What Kind of monster is doing this." Girls said

Then shortly later all JFS and JFW looked around the warzone of Orussia but as they did they saw trails of pure destruction with boats, Planes, Ground forces and ton of Neuroi fragments with it bring like a dump.

"Wait, I see striker units over there." Perrine said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Godfrey said

"Yes, it could be our down witches." All the girls shouted

They rushed down towards the last island but when they arrived they were sad as the entire 502nd JFW with wing command Rall laid next to her Bf 109 K-4 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG42 next to her, Battle Captain Aleksandra also laid next to her La-5 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her PTRS1941 Anti-tank next to her, Flight Sergeant Edytha also laid next to her Bf 109 G-2 striker unit with her ears and tail out she had her MG 42 next to her, Pilot Officer Georgette also laid next to her VG.39 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her mle 1924/29 Light Machine gun next to her, Flying Officer Naoe also laid next to her Yamanishi Shiden Model 21 striker unit with her ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai next to her, Flight Sergeant Nikka also laid next to her Bf 109 K-4 with her ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42 next to her, Pilot Officer Shimohara also laid next to her Yamanishi Shiden Model 21 with her ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai next to her and Flying Officer Waltrud also laid next to her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit with her ears and tail out as she had her MG 42 next to her.

"Dam we lost the entire 502nd JFW." Mami said

"What about the 503rd JFW." Erica said

They looked around and also saw the entire 503rd JFW wiped out without they weapons or striker units nearby as Commanding Officer Bronislava, Huberta, Waltraud, Galina, Alexandra, Rosalie, Ottilie and Kawaguchi all laid next to each other.

"We can't lose the 503rd JFW too." Girls all shouted crying

Then Yoshika turned around saw spirit gate open up as a strange goddess hold out her hand causing a light beam to begin to drag Shadow towards the gate. Yoshika rushed to him as he was inside an evil aqua cocoon, She touched Shadow as shadow was about to die.

"Shadow I am sorry for leaving." Yoshika said

"Yoshika, look in my pocket." Shadow said

Yoshika reached into his pocket and saw a box but as she opened the box she saw an engagement ring. She places it on her right hand finger and shadow said "Yoshika, will you marry me."

"Yes I will marry you and now that were in engagement shadow, I possible the next time we meet then there will be a wedding." Yoshika said

Shadow eyes shut as Yoshika was screaming with the goddess voice saying "Shadow, it time to become a spirit mage." Then the Gate shut as the other JFS and JFW took photo of them in group as they all jumped up in victory.

Then a week later at 501st JFW Folkestone, Britannia as the legendary 501st JFW took off to fight another wave of Neuroi over the Britannia sea , though pilot officer Yoshika stay behind in her room and was looking out of her window into the dark lit sky and said " Shadow, I hope one day you will return cos remember were engaged."

The end….


End file.
